High Kingdom of Tyr
Flavour text History Information 2 3 Etymology The High Kingdom of Tyr, (Gnæfa Ríki Tyr) is connected closely to their Old Norse religion where the god Týr is found. This God is one of law putting those who cause injustice to death and punishment. A god of heroic glory, lifting men's morale to fight even when defeat is surely on the horizon. Glory which can only be won through great bravery in conquest. He embodies the very values of the High Kingdom for it is a nation of warriors, tribes united under their Norse culture. They fight for glory and justice in this world. They believe those who have high glory and bring great justice shall be showered with high merits. Yet they are met with fierce resistance by those who do not submit. Geography The breeze blows from the north as snow marches towards Tyrborg. A costal capital which dwarfs other settlements in Tyr, wooden houses seen everywhere. Burning fire wood to pass the time across the dark, hostile winter. A choking smoke as choking as the winters that come. The snow brings death and grief to the warriors of the land, yet they shall overcome them as many of them have before. Food supplies dwindle, work is made hard. They become stoics in their eyes. Yet divided. With snow comes the beasts. Wolves, wolves they come from the north. They chase through the taiga forests as they snow blankets them. They hide and they prey on the weak. Sheep unaware are taken, the livelihood of many men. The wolves they bring fear to other men but not those of Tyr. The Tyrians project their power… Putting wolves who sleep in sheep disguises to death. Putting arrows to those who run. The wolves shall die. Owls, they watch over. They search for other prey, for they are fearful of the Tyrians. Owls are cunning as they strike when the moment is most in their favour. Their time will come, that they know and they wait patiently. The Lynxs, They hide while the wolves chase. They wait for weakness to show. When Tyrians least expect them they strike. Larger than cats yet smaller than wolves they hunt the sheep that wolves dare not. They hide among the snow, they hide among the sheep, and they hide among the humans and break them from the inside. The Geography of Tyr is truly unique. Government Information 2 3 Economy Information 2 3 Military Tyrborg Command HQ Located in Tyrborg headed by the High Jarl. All commands issued from here and from his high generals. * Commands: 26k Infantry 250 artillery pieces. Ulfrmerjka HQ (4k troops 50 artillery) ' ''Follows behind Ulfrmerjka battalion and commands specially given commands from Tyrborg HQ. Ulfrmerjka Battalion: * 1st Squadron, Infantry Guards (3.5k) * 2nd Squadron, Royal Guards (.5k Spear users) * 3rd Squadron, Artillery Support (50 artillery pieces Assault cannons) As the winter breeze retreats from its home by the northern route. the tribes remember. Those dead and those famished. The snow may leave but harden men stay. They raise their sword in anger. Against nature they battle. For they are fearless… Those who show great prowess become men of the Ulfrmerkja. Only those of northern tribes may have such honour bestowed. * “Glory to those whom go to Valhalla.” – '''Ulfrmerjka motto. Great training will accompany their grand passion and their limitless loyalty. They are the veterans having seen blood, gore and many more. The last stand between the enemy and Tyrborg. They are handed jobs that many men will shun. For they are not weak. Lynx-Ulga HQ (11k infantry 200 artillery) ' ''Large HQ giving commands to individual squadrons. Lynx-klo Army * 1st Squadron Infantry LEVY (5k) * 2nd Squadron Infantry LEVY RESERVE (3k) * 3rd Squadron Spearman (2k) * 4rd Sqaudron infantry supporter (100 artillery pieces) Lynx-Klo. Cunning. Cunning as the lynxes they embody. Lead by those who are not foolish but sometimes reckless. Those who employ tactics, strategy and win wars. Not the brute force of Ulfrmerjka but not the idle observance of Ulga Auga they are the ones who ambush. They are the ones who bring chaos to their enemy. Not as trained as Ulfrmerjka but slyer than men. * “Sheepish men lie while cunning lynx slay.” - '''Lynx-kylo motto. When the enemy do not expect it they will pounce. Like sheep they will be torn and shall regret their foolish attempts. Ugla-auga Army * 1st Squadron Infantry LEVY (5k) * 2nd Squadron Infantry LEVY RESERVE (3k) * 3rd Squadron Spearmen (2k) * 4rd Squadron infantry supporter (100 artillery pieces) Ulga-auga, idle watchers. They do not fight as much as Ulfrmerjka or ambush like the Lynx-klo, till the last straw is drawn. They are there to watch. To learn. To experience. The recruits start here. An acorn in the ground. They may grow as mighty as an Ulfrmerjka guard or as sly as a Lynx-klo Infantry man. * “A mighty tree may only grow from a single acorn.” -'Ulga-Auga motto.' 'Navy HQ Tyrborg ' * 2 Grand ships (400 men manning them) Frigate ships HKTS Harald and HKTS Ludvik * 30 Trade ships (1500 men manning these) Small frigates to Caravel ships. * 20 Transport ships (400 men manning these) Caravel ships. Tyr Fleet: * 2 Frigates HKTS Harald and HKTS Ludvik * 15 Trade ships Ludvik’s Flotilla: * 15 Trade ships * 20 Transports Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation